


between the shadow and the soul

by peacefrog



Series: what shall be (shall be enough) [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d like to try something, if you’re feeling up to it,” Hannibal says. “Or rather, I’d like you to try something.”</p><p>“What did you have in mind?” Will’s fingers slip against Hannibal’s skin, cock growing harder still.</p><p>“Do you want to fuck me, Will?” Hannibal’s voice, thick with arousal, rumbles against his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the shadow and the soul

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_  
_in secret, between the shadow and the soul._  
_-Pablo Neruda_

— 

When deciding on where to settle, Will and Hannibal chose Mar de las Pampas for its beauty above all else, but its sparse local population and high volume of tourists allows them to blend in so easily, they might as well be ghosts. Their villa on the sea is surrounded by a thicket of green, sycamore and eucalyptus, and in the mid-January sun — the hottest part of summer in this hemisphere — Will is thankful for the shade.

If he ventures further south, the fly-fishing is the best he’s ever known. The massive sea-run brown trout he catches turn to masterpieces in Hannibal’s kitchen. But there is something he craves lately about his tiny boat on the endless ocean, the motion of the waves welcoming the day as the first light of morning peeks out over the horizon. He catches black drums and sandperch, carrying them back to the house in great bundles slung across his shoulder.

Plodding home, he stops just inside the line of trees that surround the yard. Looking back out on the water, the sunlight glints across the surface like a million tiny supernovas bursting from the sea. He breathes in the salt air, tempted to lie down on the cool earth beneath the canopy above, deciding against it in the end, anxious to present Hannibal with their dinner for that evening.

When Will reaches the house, Hannibal is waiting for him on the patio.

“Hey,” Will greets him, smiling. “Got dinner.”

“From the looks of it, I’d say far more than dinner.”

“We can just freeze what we don’t use,” Will says. “And don’t look at me like that. It’s perfectly fine frozen, and it saves us trips into town.”

Hannibal gives him a displeased look that Will finds more endearing than intimidating.

“Speaking of which, I was thinking about starting a garden,” Will continues, dropping the fish down on his cleaning table. “What do you think?”

“A garden sounds fine,” Hannibal approaches from behind, slinking his arms around Will’s waist and nosing at his hair.

“I smell terrible,” Will wriggles free from Hannibal’s arms. “Let me clean these and shower first.”

“I prefer you like this,” Hannibal whispers against his ear. “You smell more alive when you’ve been out on the sea.” He pulls away, stepping back toward the house. “But if you insist, come to the kitchen when you’re ready, it’s nearly time for lunch.”

—

Will likes his showers just this side of scalding, so hot they turn his skin shiny pink as steam rises in great plumes in the air, trapping him inside the fog. Their shower is enormous, walled in glass and marble, with a shower head so fancy Will has only just begun to learn all of the various settings. 

The door to the bathroom swings open, and through the haze Hannibal’s silhouette comes into focus. “Thought you were making lunch,” he shouts over the roar of the water.

Hannibal slides the shower door open. “I smell terrible,” he echoes Will’s words back to him, mischievous grin spreading across his face.

“You just had a shower this morning.”

“Maybe I just wanted to look at you.” Hannibal begins unbuttoning his shirt, hungry eyes roaming over Will’s naked form.

“You’re letting all the steam out.” 

“What a shame." Hannibal’s pants pool around his ankles. He kicks them carelessly across the floor, an uncharacteristic move betraying where all his focus lies. "I guess we’ll just have to steam it back up again.”

Hannibal’s arousal is evident as he steps inside, the sight thickening Will’s own cock between his legs. He has a bottle of lube in his hand that he sets carefully on the bench that runs along the back wall. He snakes his arms around Will’s middle, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss beneath the spray.

“You’ve come prepared, I see.” Will laps at the water beading down Hannibal’s throat.

“I’d like to try something, if you’re feeling up to it,” Hannibal says. “Or rather, I’d like you to try something.”

“What did you have in mind?” Will’s fingers slip against Hannibal’s skin, cock growing harder still.

“Do you want to fuck me, Will?” Hannibal’s voice, thick with arousal, rumbles against his ear.

“Do you want me to?” Will does his best to keep his voice from shaking.

“I do. Very much,” Hannibal reaches down, wrapping his hand around Will’s length. “It seems to be the only thing on my mind as of late.” He strokes Will slow and easy. “How you would feel inside me.”

“Hannibal,” Will breathes out, overwhelmed, whimpering when Hannibal pulls his hand away. “I want to… Yes.”

“Come here,” Hannibal says, sitting down.

Will kneels just outside the reach of the spray as Hannibal props one foot up on the bench. Will plants kisses along the tender flesh of Hannibal’s inner thigh.

“Have you ever done this before?”

“To a man?” Will smiles. “No.”

Will can read Hannibal’s expression as easily as he would any of his own thoughts. The joy it gives him to be Will’s first _anything _is intoxicating, spilling out into the air, amplifying Will’s own arousal.__

Hannibal cards his fingers through Will’s soaking wet hair as Will pops the cap on the lube. He spreads his thighs wider, leaning back and shifting his hips forward to give Will better access. Will’s heart is in his throat, threatening to burst from his body as he attempts to ignore how painfully hard his cock has grown, focusing on the task at hand.

Will drizzles lube across the tender strip of skin behind Hannibal’s balls and watches as it trickles down to his hole. He slicks up his own fingers, circling Hannibal’s entrance, gazing up into his eyes.

“Start with just one finger,” Hannibal instructs. “Slow at first, you’ll feel as I open up. Then you may use two.”

Will carefully slips his index finger in to the first knuckle before retreating, slipping back in further the second time.

“Got you wrapped around my finger.” Will laughs, flushed and breathless.

“You always have,” Hannibal says, adoringly. “A little faster...” He hisses as Will’s finger begins to work up a steady pace. “Good. Very good.”

As Will feels Hannibal opening up to his intrusion, he drizzles more lube at the space where their bodies meet. He slips a second finger inside.

“If you crook your fingers you will— _Oh!_ ” Hannibal groans as Will rubs against his prostate.

“This may be my first time,” Will says. “But I am well aware of the intricacies of the male anatomy, doctor.”

Hannibal’s cock leaks freely against his belly as Will massages him from the inside, his mouth parted and face awash with pleasure.

“If you continue that much longer I will come,” Hannibal warns, hands white knuckling the bench beneath him. “As much as I would enjoy that, I would much rather it happen with you inside me.”

The idea is so beautiful, Will almost cannot bear the thought of getting Hannibal off by any other means. To be so intimately connected with him in this way, to reach inside and pull the orgasm from his body with nothing more than the tips of his fingers, it’s the closest Will has ever felt to holy. He has tamed the beast, and in his hands he holds the power to possess him entirely.

“Will,” Hannibal begs, breathless. “Please.”

“Bed,” Will growls. “Now.”

Will helps Hannibal to his feet, blindly reaching to shut off the water as they crash their mouths together, nipping at each other’s lips, teeth grazing over skin as Will walks them backwards out of the shower.

They stumble across the hall to Hannibal’s room, falling down on the bed in a tangle of wet limbs and sticky fingers. Will settles in between his thighs, draping Hannibal’s knees across his shoulders and slicking both himself and Hannibal up with more lube than is probably necessary.

“Are you sure?” Will asks, pressing a kiss to Hannibal’s calf.

“Will.” Hannibal reaches for Will’s cock, lining him up with his entrance. “I have never been so sure of anything.”

Will presses his hips forward, all the air stolen right from his lungs the moment he feels the tight ring of muscle opening up to him. 

“That’s it,” Hannibal purrs. “Don’t be afraid. You won't hurt me. See how easily I open for you? I am yours to do with as you please.”

Will chokes out a sob as he sinks in to the hilt, all that beautiful, tight heat surrounding him, becoming him, their bodies flush together. He slips out completely, marveling at the way Hannibal’s slick, open hole practically begs for his return. He slams in again, and the look on Hannibal’s face tells him he has hit the same spot his fingers so skillfully located in the shower.

“You would kill for me,” Will says. “No doubt about that. I wonder…” Will thrusts in hard, then stills. “Would you die for me?”

“How easily you forget, my love.” Hannibal splays his fingers against Will’s belly. “How easily you forget that I have. I have died for you again and again.”

Will squeezes his eyes shut, sees Hannibal falling to his knees in front of Jack Crawford. He feels Hannibal’s body as it surrenders, the two of them tumbling over the edge of the world.

“Would you kill for me?” Hannibal asks, pulling his knees up to his chest, the angle causing Will to sink in even further still.

“Would you like that?” Will grunts, gripping Hannibal’s hips hard enough to bruise, thrusting now in a steady rhythm. “You would. I know you would. You’d love nothing more than to see me tear someone apart with my bare hands.”

“You’re more powerful than you have ever imagined,” Hannibal says. “There is nothing more beautiful, Will. Nothing more beautiful than seeing you take control.”

“Is that what you want?” Will grips Hannibal’s wrists, pinning them above his head. “You want me to take control?”

“It is all I have ever wanted.” Hannibal bares his throat in submission.

Will growls, sucking the tender flesh of Hannibal’s neck between his teeth as he slams their bodies together, relentless in his thrusts, room filling with the filthy sound of skin slapping against skin. He sucks and bites at Hannibal’s neck until he tastes blood, pulling back to admire the mark beginning to blossom there.

“I’m close,” Will huffs out, gripping the headboard for leverage, gazing down at the blood trickling from Hannibal’s neck.

“Good,” Hannibal says, thumbing at Will’s stained lips. “Take what you need from me.”

“You too,” Will wraps his fist around Hannibal’s cock, slicking him with his own pre-come. “Come on.”

Will thrusts into Hannibal at a fevered pace, snapping his hips until his back aches, his balls drawing tight against his body as he nears the edge. Hannibal comes first, crying out, feral and wild, striping his own chest in hot spurts as Will fists his cock. The sight of him falling apart, completely at Will’s mercy, pliant and willing to take anything he is given, and to give anything in turn, it makes Will's vision white out around the edges as he comes, buried deep inside Hannibal’s body.

“And I die for you again,” Hannibal whispers into Will’s hair when he collapses against his chest. “Again and again…”

They lie pressed together, hearts thumping against their ribs, for what feels like a small eternity. When Will remembers how to breathe again, he fetches a washcloth, gauze, and antiseptic from the bathroom. He tends to Hannibal’s neck first, then cleans the sticky mess from both their bodies.

“It’s going to bruise,” Will says, thumbing at the purpling flesh.

“Good,” Hannibal replies, baring his teeth in a smile.

— 

That evening, they eat a late dinner out on the patio. As the sun dips below the horizon, the sky comes alive in brilliant shades of red and gold.

“I meant what I said, Will,” Hannibal says, eyeing him from across the table. “Power becomes you. Your beauty knows no bounds when you allow yourself such absolute control.”

“Are we talking about fucking or killing?”

“Why not both?” Hannibal sips his wine. “They are not so dissimilar to our animal brains.”

“I think,” Will says, smile tugging at his mouth. “We should take a trip into town soon.”

“There are many tourists about this time of year.”

“Yes,” Will agrees. “Never know who you’re going to meet.”

“To new friends.” Hannibal raises his glass.

"To new friends." Will smiles, their glasses clinking together in a toast. He turns his face to the sky burning above, content to find not a cloud in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr [here](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com/post/136792825307/between-the-shadow-and-the-soul-willhannibal)


End file.
